1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Cure for the Common Death, Part I
'Cure for the Common Death, Part I' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 10. Originally aired March 22, 2009. Title reference: Play-on words to the saying "Cure for the Common Cold". -- This is the Original Episode -- Red, White and Blew Way to Die #'77' On July 4, 1983, at Happy's Trailer Park, in Lawrence, KS. A group of rednecks attempt to celebrate the Fourth of July by launching a firework from a homemade launcher. When it fails to work, one of them looks down the barrel of the launcher and the firework explodes in his face, shattering his skull into his brain killing him instantly. Note: This clip features a Wilhelm scream Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Bank Ruptured Way to Die #'756' On December 21, 1978, at Chateau Cousteau, in Bordeaux, France. A man with the eating disorder pica manages to fill his stomach with metal objects, which eventually cut the surrounding veins and arteries, filling his stomach with blood. His stomach soon bursts and spills blood into his abdomen. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Guitar Zeros Way to Die #'66' On July 23, 2005, in Beijing, China. Two Chinese heavy metal music lovers spend their nights doing air guitar and listening to loud music while jumping back and forth on their beds. On this particular occasion, one of the men slips off the bed next to the window and falls six stories to his death. His friend follows suit and jumps out after him and died when he hit the ground. Radium Girls Way to Die #'196' On January 5, 1920, at U.S. Radium Corp., in Orange, NJ. In the 1920s, a group of women who work at a factory that uses paint containing radium to create fluorescent watch faces notice that the paint also glows when applied to their skin. They eventually expose themselves to huge amounts of radiation after repeated applications (mostly using the radioactive paint as glow-in-the-dark body paint for their lovers during sex). While most of them died from bone cancer, the survivors filed one of the first successful workers' rights lawsuits against the company and won, leading to increased safety standards in American workplaces. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Oz Holed Way to Die #'638' On August 19, 2001, at Bonelli Park, in San Dimas, CA. Two teenagers obsessed with rock legend Ozzy Osbourne snort fire ants in celebration of Ozzfest, believing an urban legend that Osbourne had supposedly done the same with fellow rocker Nikki Sixx. The ants immediately latch onto their nasal passages and trachea and proceed to bite and sting them repeatedly, causing swelling and eventual suffocation. Alt names - Oz Gone Wild Note: This features the first, and so far only, time one of the interviewees actually makes an appearance in the segment itself, with animal trainer Jules Sylvester coming out and chastising the two dead teenagers about what led to their death. Tanked Girl Way to Die #'710' On December 21, 1978, at the Decompression Chamber, in St. Augustine, FL. A female scuba diver waits in a decompression chamber after making an emergency swim back to the surface. A maintenance worker, not knowing the diver is in the room, releases the pressure of the room, causing her body to instantly explode. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Escape Death Segment 10 See the chart about Escaped Deaths. Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 19:50, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 1 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing